Commando (perk)
:For the weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Commando (weapon). Commando is a Tier 3 perk that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It increases the player's Melee distance. Overview Commando significantly increases the player's melee distance from 128 units to 176 units (about 7.7 meters), allowing for a near-instantaneous forward dash of about three meters when striking a target. While the high speed of the dash frequently causes players to refer to it as a "teleport", the character model does in fact move through the intervening distance and the player is vulnerable throughout the dash and can be killed after initiating the strike but before successfully completing it. The dash will only trigger if the player initiates a melee attack with a valid target within dash range and approximately centered on screen; if the target is too far to the side or out of range, the character will simply make a regular knife swing instead. Additionally, while the dash will automatically correct for a small degree of movement on the part of the target, it is possible for the melee strike to miss if the target is moving too rapidly or if the player encounters an obstruction while dashing. Also, the dash can trigger whether the player is moving or not, and if the player tries to stab someone as they pass by a corner in which the player is hiding, it can effectively pull the player out of cover. Use of the perk is often looked down at by players and it is generally considered overpowered. The Pro version (unlocked by making 20 melee kills with the perk equipped, including the knife, tactical knife and the riot shield) completely negates damage from high falls, which can be tactically exploited on maps with long drops such as Quarry, Favela, Afghan, and Underpass. Commando lunging still works while stunned, but normal movement speed remains hindered. Videos thumb|300px|left|Commando Perk overview Popular Usage Commando is a very popular perk; it is sometimes as useful as a Secondary Weapon in close quarters, as well as handy for maps with high falls as the pro effect negates the damage taken from falling. It is also popular for players to create classes solely for knifing, with the Marathon perk. Second tier perks are optional; the knife is always a one-hit-kill, so Cold-Blooded is often used for a degree of stealth, with Lightweight also highly used for the faster movement. The Tactical Knife is also common with Commando as it increases the knife speed greatly. Commando is also useful with the Riot Shield as the shield is heavy and with Commando it allows users to inflict an attack on hostiles quicker. Trivia *This perk was seen in the teaser trailer in early 2009 on the sign hanging over the security checkpoint. *Even with the Pro version of this perk equipped, the player will still make a bone-cracking noise when falling from a large height. *This is roughly equivalent to the Bayonet attachment from Call of Duty: World at War, except the Bayonet increases how long it takes to melee, can lunge over objects, and is less accurate. *The original pro version of the Commando perk was to shorten the delay between melees, but this was replaced by the Tactical Knife. *Even though the Pro version negates all damage from falls, the player will still be killed by 'death barriers' such as falling off the side of the building in Highrise. *Commando did not appear in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''due to vast complaints from many players. However, the effects of Commando Pro are used in Lightweight Pro. *The old picture of Commando was blue, indicating it was originally a Tier 1 perk. es:Comando es:Comando Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks